


重逢之后

by pound11



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pound11/pseuds/pound11
Summary: 没头没脑的架空设定





	重逢之后

李敏亨从医院醒来的时候徐英浩正背对着他看窗外的雪景，白色和蓝色窗帘叠着挂在铁质框架两边，即使看上去密封的建筑在缝隙间还是通进了外面的寒气，他小幅度地在被窝里挪动，徐英浩闻声转身走到他床边，露出李敏亨觉得久违的一个安稳的笑。

“Hey bro.”徐英浩伸手摸摸李敏亨的黑色头发，一如曾经的柔软，熟悉的还有李敏亨张着嘴巴笑的样子。徐英浩左右看看，接着问：“你把号码纹在哪里了？”

李敏亨偏起肩膀，指指后面：“左边后背上。”

徐英浩点头，指着左边的锁骨处：“我的在这里。”

“我记得。我只是移植上芯片而已，哥的事我怎么会忘？”

李敏亨海鸥形状的眉毛因终于完全适应了室内光线舒展开，徐英浩想起闪着波光的一片浅蓝色。

“医生说你身体适应得很好，理论上讲醒来就可以出院，你还想留下来再多观察一下吗？”

李敏亨摇头，撑起身子坐起来，徐英浩刚好坐到他床边，倾身过来给了他一个拥抱。

“恭喜成年。”

 

李敏亨并非一个十分刻意追求仪式的人，只是这个世界将“成年”做了最大化的强调——为了提高人类的独立生存和童年时期的安全，孩子在被生下后会被送到芝国统一管理的未成年世界。而20岁即成年，当年可自由选择时间进医院安装成年人芯片，今后所有的个人信息都会在这张小小的芯片里，成人世界的所有基本法则数据都会由芯片直接输入进大脑，同时人们需在身体上标记成年条码。李敏亨从记事起就觉得20岁等于成年，成年等于会到另外一座更大的城市去读书和生活，仅此而已。

他慢吞吞地脱下病号服换上自己的黑色套头衫，外面穿上一件短款白色羽绒服就足够，将马丁靴穿好后他抬头才发现徐英浩今天穿着条纹长袖外搭件牛仔纹样的薄开衫，外面是一件黄色衬衫。

“Johnny，你今天的打扮好奇怪。”李敏亨笑道，想去拿徐英浩身边自己的行李箱，却被他挡开，换上自己的手去握住李敏亨的。

“会奇怪吗？”徐英浩迅速低头看一眼自己的衣服搭配，“我们好久没见，现在又入冬，我觉得穿件鲜艳颜色的衣服来见你比较好。”

两人出去医院紧接着就进入了列车站，负责植入成年人芯片的医院位于芝国首都加城的北边，环境相对于南边优越许多，徐英浩考虑到三年前成年时与李敏亨约定一起住，一边打工读书一边将租房慢慢挪到了靠北的住宅区，搭乘列车去家里大约15站距离。

戴着黑色毛线帽的李敏亨在见到外面的城市景色是便开始低声哇哇地惊叹，天空仍然是阴郁的铅色，落下的白色雪花被大风吹得一致偏斜，低矮住房的屋顶已经被铺上薄薄一层白色，只有那些高楼的钢化玻璃还是原本的样子。他们上车后徐英浩让李敏亨坐在窗边继续看风景，自己将行李箱举到置物架上放好后弯腰坐下和李敏亨聊天，古色古香的建筑是中央车站，不远处的大楼是SM公司，过了河后的高楼是加城最有名的希尔斯塔，李敏亨曾说想去那里看日落。

11站过后到12站需要经过一条很长的隧道，车内微弱的日光灯暗下去，兴奋过后的李敏亨又觉得困了，徐英浩亲吻他的额头让他靠在自己的肩上，两人在黑暗里慢慢循着对方的手十指相扣下去。

李敏亨是真的睡着了一会儿，最后到站时是徐英浩把他叫醒的，他们将行李箱抬出列车。车站位于高架，加城已是一个过度发达的地方，几十年前的高架已露出铁锈，踏在上面会发出不那么令人安心的声音，空空的，仿佛脚下就是虚无的雪风。

走过一截路后他们钻进一栋公共大楼，里面坐着几个困倦的流浪汉，见到徐英浩时向他抬手算是打过招呼，接着他们的视线便落在李敏亨身上。

“还记得吗，我说过今年会接我的小男友回家。”

流浪汉朝得意洋洋的人吹了个口哨，偌大的空间里回荡起他响亮的声音：“小子，欢迎来到成年地狱！”

徐英浩无奈地摇头笑，拉过还在往后看的李敏亨接着往前走。出门不到一个街区的红砖楼便是徐英浩的公寓所在，面积不大，两室一厅，有个配有餐桌的开放式厨房，灶台已被徐英浩放满各种各样的锅。

“那个深红色的锅就是我们视频聊到过的空气炸锅，我今天准备了鸡胸肉，你自己去调节下时间吧。我去洗菜做个沙拉，抱歉，今天只剩这些东西了。”

“没关系。”李敏亨将外套挂在站立衣架上，迫不及待地跑去研究起空气炸锅上面的按钮，徐英浩一边清理菜叶一边背出炸鸡胸肉需要的温度和时间。

“你经常吃这个吗？”

“嗯，炸鸡胸肉很简单。”徐英浩将菜叶、玉米粒和切好的番茄放进玻璃碗里，洗了手转身时看见李敏亨从自己的卧室里出来，哭笑不得地抱着小狮子玩偶：“Johnny，别告诉我这就是你准备送给我的成年礼物。”

徐英浩点头：“这个就是了，你不喜欢吗？”

李敏亨停下玩着狮子尾巴的手，瞪大了眼睛：“你认真的？就这个？”

“那你想要什么？”

“我……我以为会是什么更酷的东西，这个看上去好像还是送给小孩子的。”

徐英浩手撑住下巴搁在餐桌上：“在我眼里你就是个小孩子啊。”

李敏亨把小狮子抱在怀里，有些不服气地盯着徐英浩看，徐英浩撑直身子学他双手环胸，不一会儿便破功，绕过桌子张开双臂抱住李敏亨，他知道眼前的小男友只是需要抱抱。空气炸锅的提示音响起，李敏亨在他怀里提议看个电视，徐英浩应声好，放开他去拌沙拉，两人把两道菜摆到客厅去，徐英浩打开电视时才想起自己之前在看动画短篇集寻找灵感，正想拿起遥控板调节目菜单却被李敏亨伸手制止。

“这个看上去不错，我们就看这个吧。”

“好。”

两人将东西分一分开始看起这部来自遥远年代制作的动画，一个雪人在冬天诞生，在家里翻日历时看到七月开满鲜花的照片，他期盼着，把自己关进冰箱里等待夏天的来临。

徐英浩偏头瞧一眼睁大眼睛认真看动画片的小男友，替他抹掉嘴边的香料渣。

雪人在野外蹦蹦跳跳，抱着一大把花开心地闻着又撒向空中，躺在草坪上打滚，最后他在太阳下开始出汗。

“我是这个世界上最幸运的雪人。”

李敏亨听到这句话，看见画面里雪人逐渐消融，心中泛起酸涩，偷偷瞥见旁边徐英浩在揉眼角，他放下盘子擦干净手去看徐英浩。

“真是个好动画。”

“嗯，我同意。”

徐英浩吸吸鼻子，凑过来碰了碰李敏亨的嘴唇，把碗碟叠起去洗碗。

“Johnny，刚刚外面那个人说成年地狱是什么意思啊？”

徐英浩关上水龙头，屋里一下没了声音，他擦干手转身揉李敏亨的头发，叹了口气说：“Mark，你没有必要在意那个人说的话。”

“为什么？”

徐英浩比李敏亨高出一截，他弯些腰与李敏亨平视：“每个人的人生都不一样，他眼里的‘地狱’或许在你这里根本就不存在，我很抱歉这样说，但事实就是这样。”

李敏亨似懂非懂，挠挠头：“这听上去很残酷。”

徐英浩不可置否，他想起刚才的动画，不是所有人都可以做纯洁天真的雪人，但这不妨碍大家会为结局感到难过。

“没关系，等你慢慢长大就会有自己的理解，也不要把我的话当成绝对正确的。”

“好。”

 

两人收拾过后来到徐英浩的卧室，在视频里看过很多次的房间如今真实地落入自己的眼前，李敏亨还是觉得很新奇，尤其是那架电子琴和显示着编曲界面的手提电脑。徐英浩在大二敲定了音乐技术专业，开学进入大四，正在研究作曲方面的功课。

“你的房间看上去是收拾过的吧，以前我们视频的时候总是乱糟糟的。”

整理着床铺的徐英浩漫不经心地回答着他：“我的男朋友要来和我一起住，我当然要收拾一下。”

今天徐英浩好像说了很多个男朋友，李敏亨不受控制地想着。三年后再见到竟回到曾经有些害羞的阶段，他的耳朵红透了，徐英浩看见时勾着嘴角笑，把李敏亨拉着摔进床里。徐英浩的头发留得长，李敏亨伸手去帮他挽到耳边却又很快落下。

“我现在可以吻你吗？”在徐英浩问出口的时候李敏亨已经过来试图与他接吻，两人捧着对方的脸慢慢地啄着对方的柔软的嘴唇，舌头搅在一起时李敏亨轻轻颤抖了一下。

“冷吗？”徐英浩哑着嗓子问，李敏亨半边脸埋在被褥里摇着头。

“Johnny，我很想你。”

他的男孩在他耳边低喃，像窗外飘着的雪花轻轻落在他的皮肤上融化，他又想起那个快乐无比的雪人。徐英浩将被子翻着盖在两人身上，他喜欢垫两个枕头睡，而李敏亨不睡枕头，虽然有点遗憾不能直视对方的脸，但这很方便李敏亨钻进自己的怀里。

李敏亨似乎感受到自己下身微妙的变化，他红了红脸在被子里伸手去碰，徐英浩躲开了。

“你今天很累，休息吧。”

“没关系。”

怀里的人的手勾着他的裤子边滑进去，在握住硬挺的部分时徐英浩不禁急速地喘息，他也伸手去碰李敏亨的，这样两个人的气息便融在了一起。他看见自己床头放着的两个相框，平日热爱摄影的他给李敏亨拍过很多照片，李敏亨还是个小团子的时候染过一次金发，邻居姐姐跑来给他打扮，蓝色的贝雷帽，蓝白条纹相间的衬衫和米色的针织衫，他循着李敏亨乖顺的侧脸拍了一张。另一张是16岁的李敏亨穿着白色T恤拿着钢铁侠手办双臂交十大吼着“命运”时拍下的，可爱极了。

“天知道我对这你的照片做过多少次了。”他坏心眼地说出来时李敏亨在他手里发泄了一次。

“……Johnny，你别说话了。”

徐英浩含住他的耳朵，模模糊糊地回：“我偏要说……真的……做了……很多很多次。”徐英浩额头抵着李敏亨的头顶，小男友浑身都红透了却还在坚持带给他抚慰，最终释放出来时他忽然觉得困倦，今晚似乎是能抱着想念已久的人睡个好觉了。

两人清理好身体重新爬回床上时徐英浩看到了李敏亨左肩胛骨的条形号码上面印着加城的区号、本人的出生日期和四位数字。他坐在李敏亨身后，原本在看终端的男孩偏头过来疑惑问他怎么了，徐英浩固执地将自己左边锁骨上的条形码与李敏亨的重上，他环住李敏亨，决定今晚就这样抱着他睡觉。

“其实我很喜欢你送的小狮子。”

“嗯我知道，你刚刚在玩它的尾巴。”徐英浩下巴尖抵在他的头顶，笑道，“毕竟都是猫科动物。”

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提及的动画采用自Primary的今年的新歌的mv里借用的动画，迷之戳我泪点，重看的时候想起九老师某天深夜的微博，所以写了这篇文


End file.
